Margaery Tyrell
Margaery Tyrell is a main character and the widow of King Renly Baratheon, who attempted to claim the Iron Throne in Game Of Thrones. She later became betrothed to King Joffrey Baratheon. Her voice and likeness is provided by Natalie Dormer. Character Margaery is kind and influential - this can be remarked by Mira in The Lost Lords. She feels a great deal of empathy for Mira and is a good friend for her to confide in. She is also ambitious, politically astute and displays a reasonable skill at manipulating others or situations to fall in her favour. Game Of Thrones Iron From Ice Mira is revealed to be a handmaiden for Margaery Tyrell who is going to be wed to King Joffrey Baratheon. Margaery comes in to Mira's room and tells her that she needs to speak with Cersei Lannister, Joffrey's mother. She tells Mira that she feels her pain about all the trouble with her family. They are revealed to be friends and somewhat close. Margaery mentions that she isn't a fan of Cersei, and the feeling may be mutual. Another woman, Sera accompanies them and opens the door for Mira and Margaery to speak with Cersei and Tyrion. Mira can choose to pledge her loyalty to Margaery or to pledge to King Joffrey. Cersei will be pleased if you choose the options that you satisfy her, and will be displeased if you do not pledge loyalty to King Joffrey. Cersei and Margaery leave and Tyrion offers Mira to walk her out, telling her about the differences Tyrion and Cersei have. Later on, Mira leaves. She is seen holding a letter and Sera comes in. She tells her she was worried, about her talk with the queen. Sera tells her about the seating of the upcomming wedding. Margaery comes in and catches them messing with the battle plan. Mira can get the option to ask Margaery about the Lannisters helping her family. She has the option to speak with Margaery alone or speak in front of Sera. Margaery says she can't promise, and the scene ends. Later on, Margaery arrives with news from Joffrey regarding the security of the Forresters. It appears that a part of her dress is torn, presumably by Joffrey. Margaery says that she won't be able to provide assistance for her family. The Lost Lords Margaery and Mira are first seen talking in soon to be Queen Margaery's chambers about the Wedding invitations. Tom enters and gives a letter for Mira. Mira reveals to Margaery that it's a letter from her mother to help ensure that the betrothal with Rodrik and Elaena Glenmore stays intact. Margaery says that isn't how she does things. She then refuses too and leaves. The Sword in the Darkness Margaery first appears in the throne room, discussing the upcoming wedding. Cersei informs Margaery that Joffrey's kingsguard take priority and the handmaidens will have to forsake their seats and placements, much to Mira and Seras' dismay. As she leaves, Cersei reveals she knows about Mira and Tyrions' plans regarding Ironwood, causing a rift between Margaery and Mira. She later appears before the wedding, where Tyrion approaches Mira regarding a royal decree. Margaery is upset by this and berates Mira, even though it is not her fault that Tyrion brought it up. Annoyed, Margaery favours Sera and leaves Mira behind. Sons of Winter Margaery was briefly mentioned by Mira, where she tells Tom that Margaery was not happy with her, therefore Mira was uninvited to Tommen's Coronation Feast. Margaery appears after an abrupt scene between Mira, Andros, and Lyman Lannister ended. Margaery came to the feast and immediately noticed her handmaiden sneaked in, she attempted to approach her as she hides, but was stopped by Sera. She and Sera can be eavesdropped by Mira later on. If the player chooses to eavesdrop on Margaery and Sera, it seems that Margaery is still upset with Mira and no longer trusts her. She will tell Sera that Mira is an 'unreliable handmaiden at best' after her deal with Tyrion Lannister, and that she felt betrayed by her, although Sera tried to defend Mira, Margaery will remind Sera that those who care about others, especially those who has so much left to lose, would betray each other. A Nest of Vipers Margaery is talking with her guests, presumably the ones from Tommen's Coronation Feast. Mira only sees her and is approached by Lucan, Margaery sees Mira as she is dragged away by the Lannister guard, but does nothing. The Ice Dragon Margaery appears near the beginning of the episode. She is upset at Sera for stealing wine from Cersei's cellar. She then tells Mira about the coronation party. Mira can take the blame for Sera or say Sera lied to save her own neck. This decision causes Margaery to dismiss Mira as a handmaiden or to dismiss Sera as her handmaiden. If you take the blame, she will tell Mira that she is disappointed and tells you to get out, which causes Sera to tell you about the nasty rumors about her. If you blame Sera, she tells Mira she thinks of her as more than a handmaiden and informs her about the rumors circulating her about her killing a Lannister Guard. Margaery says that she has to stay away from Mira due to her not yet being Queen. She tells her that she can do more when she is married to Tommen but nothing until then. In season 6 she was killed in the destruction of the Great Sept of Baelor orchestrated by Cersei Lannister. Relationships Mira Forrester Mira and Margaery initially had a close, friendly relationship. Mira trusts Margaery enough for her to ask Joffrey for help, even if it does not go very well. After Mira was caught dealing with Tyrion Lannister, however, their relationship becomes incredibly hostile, as she is furious towards the handmaiden, claiming she was betrayed and refuses to see her, she went far enough to suggest having another handmaiden replace Mira even when it wasn't her fault. Mira in turn, can either be submissive towards her or admit that she was manipulating her at every opportunity she got in order to help her family. The latter will get Tyrion and Tom suspicious. Tyrion Lannister Though they both have a respectful relationship otherwise, Margaery doesn't really trust him. If Mira goes to talk to Tyrion, then she will criticize her, saying she's playing a "dangerous game". Sera Durwell / Flowers Sera and Margaery have a close, friendly relationship. Margaery is defensive towards Sera, to an extent keeping her bastard identity hidden by renaming her as Sera Durwell. Sera on the other hand trusts Margaery and remains loyal to her. Margaery favours Sera more after Mira was caught dealing with Tyrion Lannister, Sera's opinion towards Margaery's actions highly depends on her own relationship with Mira. Appearances Trivia * Because Margaery Tyrell is a character from the show, her status will be Unknown for the rest of the game. * Margaery is the only character from the HBO series to appear in all six episodes of the Telltale Game. References Category:TV Series Characters Category:Females Category:House Tyrell Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Unknown